


The Truth Untold

by phoenixjones884



Series: Scar Chronicles [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjones884/pseuds/phoenixjones884
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scar leaves the pridelands when he as teenager,,will his be  friends there  to guide him? And there was reason behind everything he did. How he got his scar, why he hates Mufasa..the truth of a misunderstood soul. the truth of a uncle , the truth of a murderer. The Truth Untold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Untold

Scar was silently making his way down priderock, he was leaving that was it he couldn't live in this hell hole of a home anymore. Scar's pov 'Today was the final straw, my father, the great king Ahadi and I had gotten into a huge fight….again. This time it was over the fact that I hadn't chosen a mate but my brother had, he's always comparing me to him just because he's my father's favorite , the only thing good about this place is mother .She's the only one I'll miss. So the first place I'll go to is the elephant graveyard and get Starfire & the hyena's and head out to the waterlands Starfire is ,,the only lion who understands me for different reasons and that might be the reason is his more of my brother than Mufasa . "Shenzi, Shenzi, wake your tired ass up" ""urg uh what you doing here Taka it's the middle of the night?"" "We're leaving " ""what you mean?"" "I mean me, Starfire and the hyena clan were getting out of this place and besides you promised when we were little to always stick by with me, remember ?" (Shenzi smirking) ""where we going?"" "The waterlands " ""can't it wait till morning?"" "No we have to leave now some of the other animals in the pridelands saw me and will report it to my father when I'm not found " ""I'll wake up everyone"" 'I can't believe no one's spotted us literally a whole pack of hyena's and one lion' Scar looked at his surrounding's 'we're near Starfire den' after a while "Wait here "light barks were what he got in response .As I entered the den I said "Star wake up" "'mmm Taka what are you doing here?"" "You know I thought it would be harder to wake you up " ""not when you're afraid for your life "" "well time to stop being afraid because we're leaving and your coming " Starfire started stretching ""oh really what if I don't want to come?"" "And leave me without my best friend, you wouldn't "sassy smile. An hour into their journey all of the sudden zuzu flew directly in front of Taka's face. Zuzu what are you doing here?' "Don't worry young prince I won't tell…are you sure you want to leave?" 'Yes quite positive' as she started to fly off 'oh and Zuzu do me a favor' "mm" 'tell mother I love her' "of course." After four days of traveling everyone was tired, but they had made it to the entrance of the waterlands. Banzai: "'Yo boss you think this is a good idea?"' "all of my ideas are good" 'Shenzi: "what about that time you tries to hold your breath underwater, just to catch a fish" maniacal laughter 'shut it' playful eye roll "everyone listen up, in these new land try to listen to me and Starfire and I don't want you getting yourselves killed" barking "'eh boss"' "yes banzai" "when will we be there, wherever there is?" "Probably by tomorrow".

 

 

Starfire's Pov Next Day

 

'it's funny in its own way that Taka hasn't realized he's become a leader just by caring, now if only I could get to admit he's got a thing for males, then I'd be set on the best friend path' dirt shuffling 'what was that' "hello who's there show yourself!" tap tap {starfire looked down at his paws} ' I just had to look down ,there at my paws was a little short furry hyrax ' ""hello I am Louis"" "what are you doing?" ""making breakfast for that pride your with especially for your leader he looks like he's supposed to be lean not thin"" "yeah well he didn't get to eat a lot before" ""aw well that's to bad ,he'll get plenty to eat with me around"" "'Louis where are you?"' A grey lioness came around the corner [inner thoughts] 'she's beautiful, and blind?' ""aw this is my companion Lily ,say hi"" "'hi"' "good morning" Starfire probably shouldn't ask without Taka's thoughts on this but- "How would you two like to join are pride?" ""we would like that very much"" "'yeah I guess so"' "great I'll just go tell taka" "'wait what kind of name is taka?"'

Scar's Pov

"That's the name my father thought was appropriate for me being second born, Lily ,was it" ""I'm sorry that was wrong of me to say such a thing"" "Actually I was thinking of changing it anyway so don't bother with your petty apologizes" "'really"' "yeah really Star" (Lily giggling as she watched these two ) "" I think I might have one""

Both males looked at Lily a little shocked ""In my family names can sound very silly sometimes, but the meaning of them has to fit the person incredibly well and there is only one that could fit you perfectly ,,,,,Scar"" "Scar?,,,,I don't have any so that name must mean something important I assume (chuckle)""it means love and war, it seems to fit you , you see to your friend your nice but to me and strangers you are bit threatening and aggressive"" "well I like the meaning ,and it does have a nice ring to it," "' just imagine if someone heard and saw you in the shadows ohh that be good"' "not a bad idea Star,, It'll do I guess . Oh and welcome to the pride."

Scar's Pov Midday

(Later that day at lunch everyone had went hunting and caught a couple of antelopes, this is after food)

""So Scar do like boys or girls?"" "Um what" 'to say I was shocked was understatement, to think they even thought of asking that {mind growl} "'" I know I know"'" "Do you really want to go there Shenzi" "'"yeah, he likes boys"'" "I don't" "'" Lies otherwise you wouldn't have gone on and on about those boys who visited your father's pride"'" "urgh fine I like boys everyone happy " Barks Applaud ,yeah yeah ,were heard . They approached a grassy area near a giant water hole "I think we'll be sleeping in those caves over there {the caves were lined and looked like the entrance had been made by an angry rhino} and we'll see where we are exactly tomorrow." Everyone was nodding and yawning 'I found a family away from home.'

 

Scar's Pov

 

'Who's growling it's not like there's any danger maybe it's mufasa ' and then the past four days came back too to me and I remembered i wasn't in the pridelands and there was no mufasa squishing me in the morning . In that moment my eyes snapped open and I was growling something fierce, in front of the cave were three large male lions. 'Great' "Who are you three?" ""We are the council of the waterlands and you and your pride are trespassing"" "Well how was I supposed to know when there are no signs of the living" (smirking as I approach them).'The leader of the group, a large albino lion was foaming at the mouth.' ""Watch your tongue rogue or by the great kings I will kill you "" "' Enough we are not killing anyone especially over trespassing of all things, I am sorry about him, my name is Everu"'

Scar bows "your majesty" 'Everu I've heard that before, but where' "''And I am Nico "'' I bowed "And do you have a name snowball?" (Growl), ""I am Alex, but this friendliness does not excuse your unlawful behavior. You and your pride will come to the waterlands to have your punishment decided it may take a while so until then you shall stay in the waterlands. Scar went to go wake Shenzi up {she would then wake everyone and then we could get this whole thing over with }

As Scar and the pride walked behind the council it could be said this would interesting .Scar slowed his pace so he fell in deeper with the pride "Starfire!" he whispered as loudly as he could without getting those three to notice "'what ?"'

Just as Scar opened his mouth {Nico} ""we're here "" Scar's head snapped up and his eyes wide with curiosity. They followed the lions to a cliff [Nico} "''please stay right here."'' {Alex} ""Everybody may I have your attention, these trespassers will be working off what they've done for the monsoon season .Scar please step forward.[ Scar gave a sass face as he walked] ""This is their leader Scar, Nico will oversee .But please make them feel welcome.

 

Scar's Pov

'This is like having a male Sarabi around' "so what's this arena used for?" ""You don't have one where you're from?"" "If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I " ""yeah you're right that was stupid of me"" "No it's not just naïve" 'he's blushing' ""the arena is where people preform ,mostly singing everyone does it it's like tradition around here"" (ROAR) ""come on a new song's starting"" "'Coldvery! Up here I saved you a seat!"' ""thanks Salama!"" ""follow me"" 'ok now this is going to be entertaining' "why are we going down the rocks when your friend is up there?" ""oh she was probably talking to her older sister, but we always sit in the front"" ""hey Salama"" "'Hey who's this ,your secret boy-toy"' ""what no!"" "Do I look like a boy-toy too you?" "'no, but you to would make a cute couple"' "he's not my type, but I will take the complaint" (meanwhile Coldvery has a very downcast face) ""so – (and now a performance form the wonderful Nini ) "well than I guess will continue this conversation later hmm Coldvery" Scar nodded and turned to watch the show . Nini walked down the rocks onto the grass arena surrounded by large curved rocks with lions everywhere 'now that I'm actually looking around there are some weird looking lions around here,,, here come the hyena's' the hyena's were scaring themselves some room to watch this show they heard about . Nini bowed to the crowd ,,roars were greeted her in response .

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest

Or the girl who never wants to be alone

I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning

'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Nini grinned before leaping onto a large boulder.

Ah the sun is blinding

I stayed up again

Oh, I am finding

That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

How do I feel this good sober?

Roars echoed threw her ears, her eyes blazing with a fire that couldn't be matched by anyone at the exact moment. I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence

The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth

Please don't tell me that we had that conversation

I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?

Ah, the night is calling?

And it whispers to me softly come and play

Ah, I am falling

And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

'she is interesting is that red on her main? Well females have main's lean something new everyday I guess .I think she will be good for my pride'

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're like perfection

How do I feel this good sober?

I'm coming down, coming down, coming down

Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round

Looking for myself - SOBER [x2] The crowds roared with approval including Scar ,Nini-{thoughts} what the hell was that ,,she turned her head and searched the crowds, oh great kings that dark one is making all that noise? I got to get him out here .I thought only lions with years of experience could sound like that ,,maybe Alex doesn't know best?. When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend

Oh Oh

you have one Nini walked up to Scar ""Hey?! (Scar wore a very very amused look on his face) ""what's your name?"" Scar got up and gave her his best smile and circled her "my name?" ""yes your name right?,,"" Nini was getting very annoyed right about now ,she was practically snarling "Prince Scar ," he gave her a light bow (her face was a mix between impressed and laughing just for the sake of it) ""well your highness get of your butt and come dance with me ,and by the way .That wasn't a request"" Scar jogged up to her "I don't know how to dance " ""don't worry it's easy ""

Oh Oh

""Like this (they were lined up face to face ,paws forward and everything ) ""when one of my paws goes back like this (paw is placed back) put you're paw where mine was (Scar placed left paw to her right) "" no one's ever done that,,(Scar's face rlly didn't show what he was thinking ) ""I like you more and more, Well there's no need to smirk about""

I'm safe

(Nini didn't think this dude would lead but she was wrong, Step forward, back forward, around)

Up High

(Back, back, forward, back circling)

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

(Forward, backstep, they step to their opposites, Scar did something that no lion had ever seen, he was dancing like a female, and he made it look good too) (They crossed their paws, and bent down low and started stalking each other)  
No pain (what they did looked like it hurt but they did it so they weren't even touching, they fake head-butted each other)

Inside

(Their eyes locked) You're like perfection (unknown to Scar he had started to lightly sing the words)

How do I feel this good sober?

Will I ever feel this good sober?

Tell me, No no no no no pain

How do i feel this good sober?

Roars everywhere ,, ""you're turn" Nini started to walk away "What?!,I can't sing" (she turned halfway to face him) ""but you just were"" "I was? I was wasn't I ."

Scar looked around ,,all of them looked so eager to see what he would do ,,(flashback) ""you know we might get caught? "'we won't ,right ed?'" (sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger till next chapter   
> i don't own the music pink owns the music


End file.
